sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
Vassily Korolov
Vassily Korolov (20 BBY–) is a leading figure of the Galactic Empire. At various times in his life he has been a Stormtrooper Officer, Tribune of the Royal Guard, and is currently a Sith Lord. In 15 ABY, he took the name Darth Venger and was appointed to the role of Executor of the Galactic Empire. He is a man of power, of brutal conviction, yet a man of expensive tastes and subtle humor. Biography Background Little is known about Vassily Korolov's early life. No records exist in any Imperial Databanks of his planet of origin, his parents, or date of birth. He went to the Stormtrooper Academy on Carida at the age of 15. He excelled at Carida and graduated at the top of his class at age 19. His first assigment was to the 501st Legion aboard the Death Star. thumb|left|220px|Captain Korolov and snowtroopers of the 501st Legion on HothFollowing the Battle of Hoth, Korolov was taken to the planet Yinchorr and inducted into the Royal Guard. He was stationed on Coruscant when the Emperor was killed at the Battle of Endor. He became a hero for his savage defense of the Imperial Palace on Coruscant during the Battle of Coruscant. He began to help rebuild the Royal Guard, serving the Imperial Ruling Council under it's various leaders until the rise of Bacharan Valak as Emperor. Vassily was appointed Tribune, and tasked with commanding the Guard. They acted as the Emperor's personal strike force, assisting his Sith apprentices on many occasions as well as augmenting the Imperial Army in its endeavours. (''more'') IC History From Caspar to Coruscant, Vassily's time in the Royal Guard took him to many new and exotic places. However, it was a trip in 8 ABY to the uncharted Ord Trasi that changed his life the most. There Emperor Bacharan Valak showed the Commander of his Royal Guard that it was more than mere luck that had seen him through to this point. He was able to harness the Force and bind it to his will. The Emperor taught him to hide his powers and conceal them from the Jedi and he did till he revealed himself in an encounter with Jessalyn Valios at Kashyyk in 12 ABY. thumb|left|180px|Anatoli Black leading his Dragoons on a training mission on AthanissHe assumed the identity Anatoli Black in 11 ABY to keep tabs on Emperor Osbourne. He formed a Special Forces unit known as Black's Dragoons that fought many skirmishes with the New Republic during that time. The most prominant being the Fourth Battle of Coruscant. With the Rise of Lorn Rhys as Emperor, Vassily abandoned the Black Identity and built his own base of power in COMPNOR and among the Stormtroopers. It is said that he had more influence among them than either Rhys or Osbourne. (''more'') Recent Events In 14 ABY, Lorn Rhys, now known as Darth Malus would be toppled in a Military Coup led by Darth Malign. With COMPNOR and the legions of Imperial Stormtroopers at his side, Vassily Korolov was able to keep the Empire from descending into yet another Civil War. He went to meet with Aleister Vadim aboard the SSD Malevolence. A deal was brokered there, where Malign would have control of the Army and Navy. The remains of the Imperial Royal Court, COMPNOR, and the Stormtroopers would stay under Korolov's command and outwardly the Empire would move forward with it's plans for Galactic supremacy. Malign's focus would not stay within the Empire for long and he would abdicate his post to pursue his missing wife and daughter. Korolov would use this opportunity to gain control of the Military and Government as well. He would be named Grand Vizier in late 14 ABY. Shortly after assuming control, he would begin planting the seeds for his greatest endeavor yet, the reconquest of Coruscant. Assuming the identity of Viktor Faust he would make undercover trips to the Republic capitol where he would begin to slowly build a base of power. It would take over a year before his plan would be put fully in motion. In that time many worlds would fall to the Imperial Juggernaut. His power as a Sith would grow as well. From exploring the wrecked fortress of Darth Pain on the barren world, Vadimus, to encounters with both Luke Skywalker and Johanna Siri te Danaan. By 15 ABY, he would eclipse Darth Malus, late in the year, he would be given the name Darth Venger and a new apprentice. With a new position come new responsibilies, Emperor Vadim would confer upon him the title of Executor personally and charge him with securing more systems for the Empire. (''more'') Imperial Service Record 5 BBY– 0 BBY Imperial Stormtrooper Academy - Carida 0 BBY – 3 ABY - Platoon & Company Commander - 501st Legion. 3 ABY – 4 ABY - Imperial Royal Guard Induction - Yinchorr 4 ABY – 5 ABY - Imperial Royal Guard Legionnaire - Imperial Center 5 ABY – 7 ABY - Imperial Royal Guard Squad Leader - Yinchorr 7 ABY – 11 ABY- Imperial Royal Guard Captain of the Guard - Dreven 11 ABY – 11 ABY - Company Commander, Black's Dragoons - Selene (As Major Anatoli Black ) 11 ABY – 13 ABY - Executor of the Galactic Empire - Dreven 13 ABY – 14 ABY - Archduke of the Imperial Royal Court - Dreven 14 ABY – 14 ABY - Warlord - Selene 15 ABY – 15 ABY - Grand Vizier of the Galactic Empire - Selene 15 ABY – - Executor of the Galactic Empire - Coruscant Known Aliases In 11 ABY Vassily Korolov adopted the identity of Baron Anatoli Black. In 15 ABY, Vassily Korolov adopted the identity of Senator Viktor Faust In late 15 ABY, Vassily Korolov would become the primary alias of the Sith Lord, Darth Venger. Description OOC Info The player behind Vassily joined the MUSH in October of 1994. His first character was a pilot by the name of Damon Tyr. He was a member of Lightning Squadron abord the ''Strike''-class Cruiser [[ISC Broadsword|HIMS Broadsword]]. When the MUSH shifted to its new home in 1997, neither Lightning Squadron nor the vessel made the transfer, and Damon was without a command or home. He was inducted into the Shadow Guard and later caught up in the Vigilant coup and 'killed'. The player was offered either a Noghri or Royal Guard PC as a consolation for losing the character, and chose the Royal Guard. The player has gone on to be a Branch commander (IGF during that time as Anatoli Black), Military Org Head (shortly after Lorn_Rhys took over Faction Head), and lastly as Assistant Faction Head (upon the retirement of Petra Doom and request by Minkar) under Tyler Damion. When Tyler resigned, the player formally resigned as Assistant Faction Head as well. Winner of the 2007 MUSHY for Best Costume. Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily Korolov, Vassily